This invention relates to programmable logic array integrated circuit devices, and more particularly to the interconnection resources that are provided in such devices.
Cliff et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,195 shows programmable logic array integrated circuit devices of great power and flexibility. (The Cliff et al. '195 patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein.) There are many situations in which the full power and flexibility of these devices are needed. There are other situations, however, in which it would be desirable to economize somewhat on these devices. Research therefore continues into ways to provide nearly the capability of the above-mentioned devices, but to do so ore efficiently.
The interconnection resources in programmable logic devices are extremely important to the full usability of the logic on those devices. However, these interconnection resources consume a substantial fraction of the total resources of the device. More efficient interconnection resources can therefore contribute greatly to reducing the size and therefore the cost of programmable logic devices.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide improved programmable logic array integrated circuit devices.
It is a more particular object of this invention to provide more efficient and economical interconnection resources for programmable logic array integrated circuit devices.